The love child
by FictionForTheFans
Summary: Emi Hikashora was with Trunks Briefs. But also had a dirty little secret, and his name was Vegeta. But what happens when something doesn't go according to plan? Read and find out. Rated M for profanity, sexual themes and dark nature.
1. Everything was balanced

MAJOR love confusion, hope you enjoy! I do not own Dragonball Z. Will DEFINITELY contain sexual themes, graphic ones. So if you don't like it please don't read.

*Normal pov*

The couple were deeply engaged in conversation, enjoying eachother's company and soaking up their energetic atmosphere. Emi looked into Trunks' eyes with happiness. "_Wow, a whole year has flown on by"_ she thought to herself whilst smiling at him. "Are you okay Emi?" Trunks asked, "Yeah i'm fine babe.." she replied. Her watch began to start beeping repeatedly. "_Shit, 3 o'clock already?" _She thought to herself. She got up from the chair and walked over to Trunks' side to give him a deep kiss. "Well I should be off now" she pulled away and said, Trunks looked at her and grabbed her and pulled her back in for an embrace. He held her for a moment and then let her go, "Yeah, same.. I'll see you later?" Trunks suggested, Emi nodded, "Of course!" she replied enthusiastically. Emi turned around and got into her car and drove home. As she was approaching her house, she saw a muscular figure with raven hair. She pulled up into the parking spot opposite her house, she got out and got her keys out and opened the door, she looked to her right and saw the man approaching her, she sighed. "Good timing." she said smiling. "I left at half 2 just to get here on time, I fancied a walk." the man replied with a smirk. "Did anyone see you?" she said worried. "Of course not." she replied calmly.

The pair walked into her house, emi placed her bag on the floor and took her shoes off and walked into the kitchen. "You know the drill." she said loudly. The man sighed deeply and took his shoes off and walked into the kitchen with her. "Scotch?" she asked. "I would love some" he said seductively, as he sat down on the kitchen chair. "Where does Trunks think you are?", "At work. I told him I had a lunch break." she replied. "ahh, I see.", "What about you?" she said getting a glass and began pouring his drink. "Training.", "Nice and simple, fair enough" Emi replied, handing him his glass. She watched him drink his drink, she smirked then bit her lip seductively. The man caught eye contact with her and realise what she was doing, he then stopped drinking his drink and placed it on the table. He got up and extended his hand out to her. "Shall we take this upstairs?" he said seductively. Emi giggled to herself. "Of course." she replied, with the man guiding her upstairs into the bedroom, as they entered her bedroom, the mysterious man pulled her body close to his and indulged in a passionate and intense kiss. A light moan escaped Emi's mouth as he pulled away and started trailing his kisses around her neck.

Emi smiled with pleasure, her eyes widened and then snapped out of her sexual hypnotic trance. "I have to attend to something." she said walking over to her bedroom draws. she pulled out a certain outfit that he loved. It complimented every aspect of her body. The man made his way over to the bed and began taking his clothes off, only leaving him in his boxers, he then laid in the bed and waited for her to change and enter the room again. As he waited for her in the bathroom, he placed both hands behind his head and reminisced on the past couple of months. _"It's been eventful to say the least" _he thought to himself. He heard the bathroom door click and open, to reveal Emi wearing navy blue lingerie. he then smirked and opened the bed covers and patted the bed, signalling her to come. "Get in" he said. Emi smiled seductively and made her way over to the bed and laid with him, they began kissing sexily and intensely with their hands rummaging through their opposites hair.

The man rolled over on top of her, as he stayed straight up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and stroked his stomach muscles. With excitement, the man ripped her underwear, she moaned excitedly, she started pulling down his boxers and looked into his lust-filled eyes. He hovered over her desirable body and inserted himself inside of her, Emi threw her head back as he started grinding into her pelvis slowly, she couldn't take the teasing, he pulled in and out of her slowly at first, the teasing killed her. "Oh Vegeta, I hate it when you tease!" she moaned. "But it feels good.." he said carrying on. Emi's breathing got heavier and sexier. Their moans and groans filled the room, the passionate hold they had over each other was electrifying, they never wanted each other this much. Vegeta began pumping faster and harder, hsi groaning became louder and was music to her ears, "Yes vegeta, that's it!" she shouted as she started scratching his back lightly. "Oh my god" They both started moaning and groaning faster. Vegeta was already approaching his climax. Emi grabbed his face and pulled him into a desirable kiss. They started moving in sync, as they were moving Emi placed her hand against the top of the bed as Vegeta went faster. "Don't cum just yet!" she moaned out. "I won't." he replied groaning. "Slower Vegeta, slower." she moaned, he started going slower to make sure that he didn't 'arrive early'.

They've been at it for 30 minutes now, changing positions, changing places, in and out of the bed, against the wall hard and fast, doggy style against the wall. Their sex was intense and electrifying! Biting, light hitting, spanking and pinching got involved in their heated encounter. Vegeta rolled over her again and placed himself inside her, he started pumping hard and fast in and out of her. Emi began to Coo, moan and groan as she let him take her over, Vegeta's groaning became more intense placed his hand on the top of the bed and started finishing up. "I think i'm going to cum!" he groaned, his body began to froze and he began stuttering. His mouth and eyes widened as his jaw was frozen in place, he reached his climax. During their session, Emi had already reached her orgasm numerous times so she was already over sensitive. "EMI" he screamed. As he approached the end of his climax, his muscles began to ease up, he then fell ontop of her, resting his exhausted body. "Sex is better than training, most definitely" he said panting.

As they started calming down, Emi turned around and faced him and smiled sweetly. "Would you like to have a shower?" she suggested. "Round two already Emi? Gosh, you just can't wait can you" he replied. "No silly, I meant _you _have a shower." she told him. "Oh, I see. Okay then." He said getting out of bed and approaching the bathroom. "Don't want you coming home smelling of sex now do we?" she questioned. He turned around and looked at her. "Now that I wouldn't mind.." he replied cheekily. He opened the door and approached the shower. As he was indulging in a hot, steamy shower, Emi noticed the steam leaking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She got up and wrapped the sheet around her and walked into the bathroom. She then stared at him whilst he showered, the water surrounding his physique turned her on, the water trickling down his desirable body, the water massaging his hair. Vegeta looked over and noticed that Emi was aroused and she began touching herself. Vegeta finished his shower and came out to find her moaning and panting again. Vegeta dried off with the towel quickly and approached her, as she sat there touching herself, she looked deep into his sexy eyes, he got on his knees and spread her legs open, he grabbed her cheeks and pulled her lower region closer to him, he then started to passionately lick her lower region. Emi threw her head back in pleasure and she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his wet hair, as he stuck his tongue deep inside her, she let out more intense moans and her panting became quicker.

"Argh Vegeta" she groaned, approaching her 5th orgasm since their sexual counter. Her mouth opened wide and her eyes widened even more, her muscles froze as she came in his mouth, she screeched at a high pitch and let out a groan of relief. Vegeta licked up her cum and licked his lips after, he looked back up at her, watching her chest rise and fall whilst panting. Vegeta got up and washed his mouth at the sink. Emi got up and put her arms around his shoulders, whilst kissing his shoulder lightly. "mmm I could happily live like this, casual sex, no strings attached with a handsome, strong and mature man." Emi said. Vegeta smiled and turned around to face her, he planted a light kiss on her lips and exited the bathroom. Emi soon followed. "Are you okay?" Emi asked Vegeta as he started getting changed to get ready to leave, she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and watched him get ready. As Vegeta finished changing, he looked at her signalling him to come downstairs with him. He walked downstairs to where he left his shoes and put them on.

"Same time next week?" Emi said looking at him. Vegeta confirmed by nodding. He got up and made his way to the door, "Ahem.." Emi cleared her throat awkwardly. Vegeta turned around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh" he said after, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into one last deep kiss. He then pulled away a moment after and walked out of her house quickly and made his way home to see his family.


	2. Trouble in paradise

***Later that day***

Her mobile phone was vibrating, and on the screen it said 'Gohan' had a picture of her and Gohan together. Emi walked over to her phone and answered it. "Gohan! Still on for today?" she said happily. "Of course" he answered. "Are we all going to the bar?" he added, "Yeah I should think so, i'll call Trunks in a bit to confirm. How've you been?" she asked. Gohan laughed. "I've been fine, I'm um.. kind of with Videl at the moment, you know.. I just wanted to confirm with you with today" Gohan said coyly. "Ahhh you devil!" Emi said laughing. "Sure sure, I'll call Trunks and find out whats going on.", "okay then see ya", "bye bye". Emi finished her conversation and went through her contacts and called Trunks.

***Trunks pov***

_"Man I look good today" _I thought to myself. "_I couldn't help but think of Emi all day though, I miss her already. Hope she's working hard today! Training is becoming so much harder these days training with Goku, but it's all worth it whilst father is away" _I thought to myself again whilst pumping weights in front of the mirror. "Okay Trunks, I think you've worked well enough now, don't want you to strain yourself! You have a tournament to attend remember" Goku patted me on the back. I dropped the weights onto the floor in the gravity chamber. I got up and started walking with Goku. Once I got out I headed straight for the showers. As I got into my bedroom, I heard my phone starting to ring so I looked at it, seeing Emi's name lighting up on my screen made me smile so badly. "hey!" I said happily. "Hello you!" she replied sweetly. "Finished work then?" I asked as I was looking at the clock. _"Oh man 5 o'clock!" _I thought to myself. "Yep.. Uhm I just got a call from Gohan and he wants to know where we're going later?" she asked.**  
**

"Bar 212" I replied. "Okay then babe, I'll see you at 9!" she said hanging up. _"That was weird..." _I thought. "Ohwell" I said to myself as i jumped in the shower.

***Normal Pov, A few hours later***

As Vegeta entered the building after running some errands, he couldn't help but think of what just happened. He could still smell her sweet scent, as if she was standing right next to him. He started day dreaming of their experiences together. It brought a smile to his face. "Why're you so happy?" Bulma approached her husband, greeting him with a kiss. "I'm just feeling very content today, Bulma." he replied bluntly. "Theres no need to be so rude and blunt with me Vegeta!" Bulma said shouting at him. His smile was soon wiped clean from his face and his expression became distressed. "Oh shut up woman!" he raised his voice, he turned his face away from her and walked past her, barging her as he walked. "Fuck sake Vegeta!" she screamed at him. Vegeta looked up and sighed, making his way to his bedroom. Vegeta entered his bedroom and sulked, he sat on his bed and thought about her.. _Emi.. _His trail of thought then wandered off to his failure of a marriage.

"We shouldn't be together." he said to himself sighing deeply. Everytime he closed his eyes to blink, he would picture his dirty little secret, his thoughts then wandered off to the subject of his mistress and his son's relationship. _"Absolute shambles" _he thought to himself. He hit his head lightly to snap him out of it. "_am i .. falling for her? This wasn't part of the plan! It was meant to be no strings attached, no feelings involved whatsoever." _he imagined Emi next to him, laying there naked with her arm over his shoulder. He snapped out of his imagination and noticed Emi wasn't to be found. "I wouldn't have had this problem a while ago, women.." he said to himself. As he thought to himself about the current situation, someone knocked on his door. "Who is it." He said coldly. "Me dad.." A light voice replied on the other side. "Come in.", Trunks entered the room to see his father shrouded in total darkness, the blinds showing little light in the room. "Dad? what's wrong?" Trunks asked, "Nothing, what is it you wanted" he asked as he sat there on the end of the bed still.

Trunks gulped from the nerves. "A-are you and mom okay?" he stuttered. Vegeta sniggered under his breath. "We're normal." he replied bluntly. "Oh.. I see, because I saw mom and she was swearing and was angry so I just wanted to know.." he said awkwardly standing there. "Well I answered so you can leave now.", a silence filled the room with a tension to the highest amount. "Well.. I'm going out with Emi and the rest now, I'll be back in the morning." he said walking out. When he mentioned her name, it stuck with Vegeta. He kept repeating her name over and over in his mind. _"I can't believe i'm falling for her. She must be enjoying it knowing that both father and son have feelings for her, what a predicament." _He sat there thinking to himself. Bulma walked into the room and stumble across a depressed-looking saiyan. Bulma walked over and sat next to him and put her hand on his knee. "What's really wrong sweetie?" she cooed. "I don't love you anymore Bulma. This isn't working out. I wan't a divorce." He said bluntly. Bulma laughed. "Good joke, now tell me whats wrong!" she said nervously. "Thats what's wrong, we're not meant for each other, we argue all the time and we don't enjoy each others company, not to mention our actual physical relationship is non-existent. A noble prince as myself has needs Bulma, you'll never be able to understand, I'm leaving you." Vegeta replied bluntly, getting up and walking towards the door. "Alright, we'll have a divorce." Bulma agreed.

_"I'm sorry Bulma, things change." _He thought to himself. He didn't want to turn around and see her heartbroken expression. As he shut the door behind him and began to walk, he heard her hysterically crying. "_It was only meant to happen once.." _He thought as he walked out of the building and into the distance. Meanwhile, over at Emi's house. Her phone vibrated again to find it was a message from the raven haired man. Emi became slightly nervous as she started reading it. "Emi, I miss you. Enjoy tonight, i'll be thinking of you. V x". Emi sighed and smiled at the same time. _"What a character"_ she thought to herself. _"Every time I see Trunks, I can't help but think of him.. He's always on my mind. It's so stupid because I know that it was meant to happen once and once only. It weren't meant to continue into a weekly fling that had to emotions or strings attached" _she had a conversation with herself in her mind whilst she was applying her make up. As she faded into a trail of deep thought, she immediately snapped out of it by a car horn going off.

She walked over to look out of the window and find it was Trunks in his black, slick car. She looked at herself in the mirror to see if there were anything she needed to fix, she then walked downstairs and out of the house, she got into the car and as she greeted him with a kiss, she went through her inbox on her messages and deleted the text she received from her dirty little secret. They both made their way towards bar 212. As they arrived minutes after, they stumbled into everyone at the entrance. Everyone got excited seeing the couple come out of the car, smiles and words were thrown at the couple that seemed perfect. The couple with no trouble in paradise. _"She looks amazing" _Trunks thought to himself as he allowed Emi to walk towards the group first. As they all went into the bar together, the group came together and sat in the corner of the bar on black leather seats with a glass table infront of them. "I'll get the drinks in! Whose coming with me then?" Gohan asked, "I will!" Emi replied almost straight away, she got up and made her way to the bar with Gohan. As she brushed past Trunks, he tapped her on her bottom cheekily, she turned around instantly to see who it was, when she saw him with a grin on his face, she smirked then walked off.

"Hows paradise" Gohan asked to make conversation, "It's good as always" she replied with a happy tone. "You seem happy, care to explain?" Gohan asked, "I just have everything I need in my life at the moment" she replied, Gohan smiled and asked the bartender what everyone wanted. "And the love life?" he asked her after talking to the bartender. "very fresh and alive" she replied whilst picturing her earlier experience with the raven haired sex god. "And you? hows everything with you and Videl?" she asked curiously. "Alright i guess.." he answered with an unsure tone. "What? why 'alright you guess' ?" she said shocked. "Videl is amazing!" she added, Gohan chuckled. "Yeah she is, I just think we see each other abit too much, we get on each others nerves sometimes" he replied honestly. "It's good to see you're so honest! that's a good trait to have, why don't you do something about it?" she suggested, Gohan chuckled again, "believe me, I've tried! she just become overly sensitive and takes everything to heart then becomes really hormonal." he said disappointed. As the bartender put their drinks on serving trays, "Hey, i'll talk to her? if she opens up to me then ill talk to her!" she suggested. "Good idea actually, see, thats why you're my best friend!" he exclaimed, As the bartender placed all the drinks on the trays, Gohan and Emi politely thanked the man and walked back to the table.

The night flew on by, the hours went by minutes, Emi had an opportunity to talk to Videl about their relationship issues, she advised an appropriate solution for them both and Videl took it into consideration. When Videl walked off to get another drink, Trunks came over to Emi and hugged her from behind. "I've missed you, I've hardly spoken to you tonight" Trunks cooed into her ear seductively. "Sorry..." "It's alright don't be silly, care for a dance?" Trunks offered his hand out. Emi smiled slightly but rejected his offer. Trunks' eyebrow raised but then started to smile, he then pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Oh get a room you two!" everyone shouted jokingly. "They're right, I think we should" Trunks said with Emi looking into his eyes and all she could see was a horny drunk. "No thank you" she rejected his offer again. "What the fuck Emi! Seriously! What is your problem!" Trunks lashed out. "Argh I can't be bothered with this, im going home." Emi said walking off. Trunks followed soon after her. "Whats your problem Emi! I've been nice to you all day and you've treated me like a piece of shit! What's wrong!" he shouted at her as they were walking towards her house.

"You're my problem Trunks! you're too needy and clingy! I'm starting to get sick of it! Even if i'm in a good mood and I answer something in a way that you didn't like, you think i'm angry at you! I've been annoyed because of work all day, it's exhausting, it's becoming such a mind fuck I can't cope anymore! I just need to be by myself, no work, no you, no training, nothing!" she blurted out as she stopped to face him. Trunks was speechless. "So.. this is it then?" he said coldly. "No you moron it's not over! I just need my space!" she replied. "I see, fine, you wan't space, you'll get space. I'll call you sometime." Trunks said walking away. After the realisation of what just happened sank in, Emi closed her eyes and sighed deeply, she hit herself lightly. "_fuck sake Emi! What did you do that for!" _she shouted at herself in her mind. She turned around and carried on walking home. As she came closer to her door she was passed by Trunks in his car, she recognised the number plate. As she got closer to her doorstep, she saw a man sitting down in front of it.

"Oh you've got to be joking" she said to herself out loud. "Vegeta what are you doing here?" she said to him, asking him to get up. As he got up he explained the situation to her and asked her to stay. "No, absolutely not! No way!" she said declining Vegeta's suggestion. "Please Emi, you're all I have right now.", "Whose fault is that then? It's not my fault you don't have a relationship with your son because you're so hung up on your pride to even care about his wellbeing, and it's also not my fault why you're not in love with Bulma anymore! you're not staying here! It's too suspicious, people will start talking. The bar where everyone is at the moment is only up the road, I had an argument with Trunks just now and if anyone see's us we're busted!" she exclaimed to him. "Please Emi." Vegeta pleaded. "you are the reason why I don't want Bulma anymore." Vegeta said, the words shocked Emi deeply to the point of where she became speechless. "Are you fucking kidding me Vegeta? Are you actually joking? Because if you are then right now would be a good time!", "I'm not joking Emi, I never do." he replied. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit" she said. "Why can't I stay?" Vegeta questioned, as he was about to add another sentence to convince her, she interrupted him "Because we're having an affair! This was only meant to happen once! No strings attached, no emotions getting involved, you wanted sex with another person and so did I! This wasn't planned Vegeta, what happened between us was a mistake, It was a heat of the moment thing." she said to him. Vegeta looked down to the floor for a moment and looked back up at her. "Well it was a mistake that made both of us realise something.", "What would that be then?" She replied. Vegeta pulled her into a kiss, moments later their lips were still locked, Emi kissing back passionately. As they both pulled away, Vegeta chuckled and began explaining the reason behind that.

"We both have feelings for each other then we don't have for our other halves. You know this aswell Emi otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back." he whispered into her ear. His hot breath made Emi melt, but that didn't help the situation. "I need to get away from you Vegeta, you're addictive, you're bad for my health. But I can't help but come back to you every time." she said moving him out of the way and opening her door and shutting it in his face.


	3. Infidel

***9 months later, She has a flashback***

Trunks confronted Emi about the supposed rumours. Emi cried to herself hysterically, her body was shaking uncontrollably to the point of where she was sick. "Why're you crying? It should be me heartbroken!" Trunks exclaimed. "I can't apologise enough for what i've done Trunks, please forgive me" she muttered out whist crying. "Why should I forgive you? I believe in pride Emi! Clearly you don't realise that." he replied bluntly. "Trunks please.." she said reaching out to him, he used his arm to brush her open arms away. "don't. I believe in pride Emi, it's about time you did aswell. Have some respect and walk away.", "never!" she screamed. "You're my life!", "Clearly not if you went and did what you did, well I wish you both the best of luck for the future Emi." Trunks replied. "If you won't walk away, I will" he added as his back faced her hysterical body, Trunks began to walk away. Emi kept screaming "No!" and "Come back Trunks!", but it was no use. Trunks had left her. and the baby...

As she was left by herself, her crying faded away. She looked blankly into the horizon. She began to walk to someones house who she always turned to when she needed someone to talk to, Gohan. As she approached his house, she knocked on it three times and awaited a reply, Chi chi opened the door and saw her hair soaking wet, her clothes soaked, her make up streaked and running down her face with her voice completely broken. "Emi!" Chichi said shocked. "Come in dear" she assisted her in and closed the door. "I need to see Gohan." she said coldly with a blank expression. Chichi sighed. "Of course.." she replied walking out of the room. Moments later Gohan entered the room, once he saw what condition she was in he grabbed a big towel and placed it over her, and some tissue to wipe away the excess make up. "emi..." she said placing the towel around her. "I've done something awful Gohan, I've really fucked up this time.." she said looking up to him, Gohan pulled up a chair next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, as the other arm was stroking her head. "Talk to me."

***Flashback over***

"Okay Emi, one more push! you're doing really well sweetheart!" the midwife told Emi calmly. Emi clenched her eyes shut and pushed for the final time. Silence filled the room, then a babies echo filled the room. Everyone still remained silent and tense. Gohan walked over to her exhausted body and held her hand "You did good" he reassured. Emi smiled and passed out from the exhaustion. Gohan became worried and approached the midwife whilst she cleaned the baby. "Nurse she passed out! is she going to be okay?" he said worried. Goku reached his hand out and rested it on his shoulder. "Son, leave the nurses to their jobs, the last thing they need is someone nagging them." Goku said calmly. Gohan sighed and looked over the midwife's shoulder to find a fragile baby boy being attended too.

Everyone left the room and waited outside, as much as they didn't want to. Everyone other than Gohan and Goku wanted to leave, they didn't want to bother with what condition she or the baby was in, the love child. The nurse came out of the room and explained Emi and the babies current condition. Gohan was shrouded in curiosity, "Excuse me, but what does the baby look like?" Gohan asked. Goku quickly elbowed him in the arm. "I'm sorry, but you can see the baby when Emi wakes up from her sleep." The midwife replied. Goku interfered. "We're awfully busy at the moment, we can't wait around thats why he asked." he said calmly. "Well, if you must know, the baby has black hair and has already opened his eyes, his eyes are currently in the early stages but at this moment in time, the babies eyes are also dark.", Gohan and Goku sighed. Everyone in the room overheard the conversation, Bulma began twitching. "I don't want to hear this bullshit." she said walking out, slowly the rest of the group started leaving the waiting room and made their way to their homes. Chichi ran after Bulma to console her.

"We need to see Vegeta." Gohan told Goku. "But no one knows where he is." he added, Goku looked puzzled for a moment. "I think I have a good idea.." he said. "Come on lets go." Goku said to Gohan, Gohan nodded and followed after his dad. Goku and Gohan flew over to Kami's lookout. "Kami, I have a feeling that Vegeta is here, am I right?" Goku immediately got to the point. "Of course, as always Goku you're right, right this way" Kami walked into the palace with Goku and Gohan shortly following behind. "Vegeta, visitors." Kami announced. Vegeta looked to see father and son together. "How sweet. Father and son came together to convince me to come down to see her and the baby" Vegeta said coldly. "Vegeta, it's all over, Emi has the baby, you can be with her if you really wanted to, rather then sentence yourself to exile and leave everyone behind." Goku said calmly. Vegeta scoffed. "I had a family Kakarot, I had a son and a wife, and I decided to ruin that by sleeping with Emi, I fell in love with her. It weren't supposed to happen. A Noble Saiyan owns up to his mistakes and takes the punishment." Vegeta replied with hurt in his heart. "That's true, but that doesn't mean you can punish yourself by not being with the person you love" Gohan interfered. "I am supposed to love Bulma, as a Saiyan.. Once married, infidelity is taboo. It's forbidden. If a shun myself away from the people I hurt then one day i'll forget about _her _and the child.." Vegeta said with tears forming. He held his tears back and took a deep breath, holding it for a minute and exhaling.

"Vegeta..." Goku said calmly. "We're here to help you.", "Leaving will help me, leaving will allow me to cope and move on with my life.", "You can't stay here forever.", "Goku, this is exile, this is the only place I can go without feeling guilty. Seeing her face every day would tear me apart, seeing Bulma's and Trunks' would make things even worse." he added. Gohan sighed. "If you feel so guilty, you shouldn't have done it in the first place!" he shouted at him. Vegeta looked at him and twitched for a moment. "You think I wanted this?" he said. "You actually think this is what I wanted my life to end up like?" he added, Gohan nodded. "Well then. I think it's time you both left." Vegeta said turning away from them as tears fell from his broken eyes. Goku and Gohan walked away. As they left Kami's palace. Kami approached Vegeta. "You are a very noble man Vegeta." he said calmly. Vegeta scoffed again. "I don't need your pity, old man." Vegeta said bluntly. "Right now Vegeta, my pity is all that you have got." he said walking away.

Vegeta made his way to his bed to sleep off another day of exile. As he entered his bedroom and laid down on his bed, his phone vibrated. _"what!" _he thought to himself. he reached over to get his phone and check who it was. He received a text message from the girl with his love child. "I'll never forget you, no matter what. Her name is Aiko **(A/N: Which actually means love child, loving the link right there!)**, look for her if you so wish. E". Vegeta's tears came streaming down his face, he cried to himself for days on end after that. To receive the last form of contact with the woman he loved most by text broke him down even more, the Noble prince of all saiyan's became what is known as an infidel. The last time he saw her, the words "You're addicitve" played in his mind until Emi became a distant memory of his past. Emi Hikashora, the woman who stole the princes heart.

**FINISHED! Hope you all enjoyed! This inspired me by actual events that happened in my life, obviously not myself personally but people I know. Feedback wanted! Also if you want me to make a sequel please let me know. I really enjoyed writing this, was amazing to put into words!**


End file.
